


And Then Came the Butterflies

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: Baby Steps - SNSD TTS





	And Then Came the Butterflies

Oh Sehun was a bitter, bitter man.

A bitter man who didn't know what love felt like.

Jongin had met Kyungsoo at the tender age of seven, and it had been love at first sight. Nothing was made official, but Jongin stuck to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo stuck to Jongin. Everyone just assumed that they had been together for forever.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had started out as best friends, best derp buddies. They were inseparable, the strong bonds of friendship binding them together. And then Chanyeol fell for Baekhyun. Or Baekhyun fell for Chanyeol. Whichever it was, they started dating in high school.

Junmyeon and Jongdae though, were a different story from the rest. Junmyeon hated Jongdae. Well, not exactly hated, because Junmyeon was too nice to hate anyone. Jongdae pulled his hair in kindergarten, stole Junmyeon's crayons in grade school, hid Junmyeon's pencil case and homework assignments in middle school and poured orange juice on Junmyeon in high school.

Poor innocent Junmyeon finally burst one day: "Why do you keep bullying me?"

Jongdae had turned a light pink. "B-b-because I might like you?"

"Oh." Junmyeon had said.

And the next thing Sehun knew, they were dating.

 _Some people just weren't meant to love or be loved_ , Sehun thought bitterly, kicking a stone while he walked through a dark alley. His parents were in a cold war with each other, a matter that had evolved way before he was born. The only person in his family who remotedly showed affections was his sister. So Sehun decided to be different to her, giving her the care she needed. His sister didn't deserve to turn out like him.

To a certain extent, he was thankful to his parents. They could have divorced, but they had stayed to create a seemingly complete family.

He had once asked his friends how being in love felt like.

_"Complete." Jongin smiled._

_"Safe." Kyungsoo blushed._

_"Like I've started living a happier life." Baekhyun grinned._

_"Definitely different." Junmyeon mused._

_"Everyday is a happy day!" Jongdae chirped, imitating Mickey Mouse._

_But Chanyeol's answer had given him food for thought._

_"Butterflies infiltrate my stomach when I had a crush on him. But now when Baek appears, they get better." Chanyeol beamed._

Pondering Chanyeol's words, Sehun stepped out of the alley. Just as he made his way to the road side, a wandering figure caught his eye. Looking up, he noticed a boy absentmindedly crossing the road.

The road.

Full of cars.

With a loud yell, Sehun dashed forward to pull the boy back, not caring if he got knocked down along the way. Not letting him out of his sight, Sehun gave one final lunge, yanking the boy back.

The boy let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled back into Sehun's arms. Feeling relieved, Sehun turned to berate the boy when a shock of honey blonde hair met his eyes. Matching honey brown eyes blinked back at him.

_Woah._

"I'm so sorry!" The guy squeaked. "Thank you for saving my life!" He rambled on for a while before saying: "Oh, my name's Lu Han, what's yours?"

And then came the butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Baby Steps - SNSD TTS


End file.
